oneshot, botellas, copas y tijeras
by Kitzakyu
Summary: Alcohol, nuestro fiel amigo, ¿Como actuará en nuestras chicas?
1. chapter 1

Una botella de alcohol, casa sola, 2 corazones rotos.

Luego de que Chika-chan confesara tener un novio, ambas nos sentimos destrozadas, encontraba consuelo en tus brazos, y tú en los míos.

Tus padres no estaban en casa, por eso acepté quedarme a dormir. Una botella,.2 copas, 2 jóvenes.

-No se enojarán si hacemos esto?-

-No, no, quédate tranquila- Dices con tu sonrisa, pero tus ojos son distintos.

Primera copa, el sabor fuerte nos quema la lengua, pero aún así seguimos bebiendo.

Quinta copa, comienzo a sentirme mareada, tal vez no sea buena bebiendo después de todo.

Séptima copa, no puedo más, cierro los ojos y rompo en llanto. Tu igual haces lo mismo, te acabas la botella, y continúas llorando.

-Tranquila...- Acaricio tus hombros, algo mareada.

De un instante a otro, tomas mis hombros, llevándome al sofá.

-Riko-chan- sin lograr resistirme robas mi primer beso- Te quiero- Esa sonrisa... no puedo negarme.

-No! tu quieres a Chika-chan- vuelves a hacerlo, esta vez un poco más intenso. No evito jugar con tus cabellos, cortos y plateados.

-Chika-chan tiene pareja-

-Eso.. lo se-

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, nosotras 2-

Doy un vergonzoso grito- HAH!- avergonzada cubro mi boca, jamás, jamás pensé hacer eso. Tu boca... mi cuello

-Por eso... Aunque me duela aceptarlo... yo... yo igual te quiero, Riko-chan-

-You-chan...yo.. igual- cierro los ojos, tomando tu mano.

Hoy decidimos no ir a clases, por la resaca. Platicamos sobre nuestro comportamiento anoche, You-chan decidió hacerse responsable. Al final de todo, ambas nos tenemos a nosotras, somos suficiente.

-Si te harás responsable al menos debemos ser algo oficial-

-Pensé que ya lo éramos- sonríes.

Tomando tus mejillas vuelvo a besarte- Apestas a alcohol, ve a darte una ducha y...- bajo un poco la voz- Se mi novia, por favor-

-Está bien, me ducharé, luego lo harás tu y... Lo seré! digo, Lo soy! soy la pareja de Riko-chan-

 **Al día siguiente**

-Woah! q-q-que traes aquí!- Chika-chan exclama, todas voltean a vernos.

-E-Etto.. verás- el maquillaje se corrió, demonios. ¿Por qué debías ser salvaje You-chan?

-Sucede algo Riko-chan?- en el peor momento apareces- Riko-chan?-

Tus hombros son un obstáculo, decido bajarlos para llegar a mi objetivo, tus labios. Lo consigo, aumentando la intensidad de ayer.

Las otras 7 chicas se quedan boquiabiertas, Hanamaru-chan cubre los ojos de Yoshiko, Dia-san cubre los ojos de Ruby.

-Desde ayer, You-chan y yo, somos pareja-

-EEEEEEEH!!!?- exclaman las 7, sin poder creer lo que 2 corazones rotos y una botella lograron hacer.


	2. chapter 2

El licor y las mandarinas no se llevan bien, ¿Que sucede si los combinamos?

-You-chan You-chan- de la despensa saco licor de mandarinas- ¿Lo intentamos?-

-Aún somos jóvenes, no podemos-

Mito nee aparece detrás de nosotras- Vaya Vaya, ¿Intentando volverse adultas?-

-Pe-Pensándolo bien, sera mejor-

-Dejaré que tomen, solo si me pagas Baka-chika-

-¿Pagar? eso es injusto-

-¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿o prefieres esperar 4 años más?-

-Está bien- voy corriendo hacia mi habitación, sacando un billete de 1000 yenes.

-Tan solo 1000? eres tacaña Chika-

-Lo demás lo utilizo para el club de idols, es lo que me sobra-

-Tienes razón, pero me ayudarás luego con los clientes, nada de estar practicando-

Mito nee se despide, dejándonos a solas.

-You-chan, lamento que hayas visto esto- bajo levemente la cabeza.

-No importa, Mito-san es como una hermana para mi, es normal-

-Bien, a beber!-

Aún así, sabiendo que está mal, me has acompañado. Lo has dejado a la segunda copa, sin darme cuenta me había bajado media botella- Hip! You-chaaan~-

Con dificultad me siento en tu regazo, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos- Hazte cargo-

-Eh? hacerme cargo de qué? de tu ebriedad?- ríes levemente.

-No..- beso tu mejilla- Hazte cargo de el calor que siento aquí- señalo al corazón.

-Chika-chan...-

-Solamente... quiero estar con You-chan- cierro los ojos, tus caricias me ayudan a dormir mejor- Gracias...

Al despertar veo que no estás, bajo las escaleras, con un severo dolor de cabeza. Te veo, traes un futón. sin dudarlo te abrazo.

-You-chan-

-Hablé con mamá y me dejó quedarme a dormir, ¿No querías estar conmigo?-

-Gracias...-


	3. chapter 3

**mini historias de alcoholismo en niñas de 16/17. Tan solo 3 historias, ¿Por qué? Porque el ChikaRiko lo veo forzado, no se me ocurre que hacer con ese shipp, mejor un YouRiko, y YouChika, ¿Apoco no?**

-Woah! Riko-chan, apestas a alcohol- Recibo tu cuerpo en mis brazos- ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Mari... nos llevó a Yo-chan y a mi a un bar, ¿Me permites pasar?-

-¿Por que mi casa?-

-Mari fue con Yo-chan a su apartamento, tu quedabas cerca y además- Besas levemente mi mejilla- Lo siento-

-E-Esta bien, prepararé la tina, recuéstate en el sofá- llevo tu cuerpo al lugar ya dicho, ¿A qué vino ese beso? preguntaré más tarde.

Luego de dejar la tina caliente, bajé a por ti. Te encontrabas algo adormecida, cargué contigo como si fueses una princesa. Te encontrabas sonrojada, o bajo el efecto del alcohol- Prepararé el futón, traeré toallas limpias y algo de ropa, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario- me gané 2 besos en la mejilla.

No has tardado mucho, 25 minutos, en los que preparé todo, incluso pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Las has tomado, recostándote en mi cama- Riko-chan...- acepté tu oferta indirecta de dormir juntas.

-Lo siento You-chan- te volviste salvaje, tomando mi primer beso y dejando marca de aquello- Si no lo hago ahora, me arrepentiré, porque, solo puedo ser sincera ahora... contigo-

Tu cuerpo sobre el mío, ambas durmiendo...

La mañana llegó, preparé el desayuno. Sentí tus manos temblorosas sobre mis hombros- Buenos días Riko-chan-

-Bue.. Buenos días You-chan- nerviosa? lo entiendo, te has confesado sin siquiera saberlo- Lo siento si he hecho algo extraño anoche-

-Descuida, no has hecho nada malo-

-Pero! amanecí en tu cama...-

-Ah, eso, luego de ducharte has caído en mi cama, no quise despertarte así que dormí en el futón-

-Mentirosa...-

-Está bien, solo hemos dormido juntas. A todo esto, ¿Por qué has ido a un bar?-

-Mari-chan nos convenció, fue dificil pero, con varias promesas, como ayudarme a estar contigo- esa última parte, no he llegado a escucharla.

-Eh? promesas? bueno, se que Mari-chan es rica, Yoshiko-chan debe de querer algún juego, ¿Y tú Riko-chan?-

Tomas tu tiempo, juegas con tus dedos- A-A Tí-

-Tranquila, ya lo sabía-

-Eh?-

Dejo el desayuno unos segundos- Yo también te quiero, tontita- abrazo tu cuerpo, siento que, poco a poco, comienzas a llorar.

-Baka You... tonta... te quiero...-


End file.
